Lure
A toon can obtain this track by either picking it as a starter gag, or gathering two training points and unlocking the track. Lure gags are unique because they are the only gag that can completely render a cog immobile for a certain amount of time. Lure has a low base accuracy, and is known for being hard to train. As a toon levels up their lure, the accuracy increased. (i.e. $1 Bill = 50 Accuracy, $50 Bill = 80 Accuracy) Although Lure has low accuracy, the accuracy can be increased by using either Trap, Toon-Up, or a Doodle Toon-Up stun. Once Lure is successfully used, the cog(s) that were targeted are now disabled (unable to attack) for a fixed amount of rounds. The amount of rounds a cog is stunned for is dependent on the type of Lure gag used. Lure can disable a single cog or multiple cogs. Lure is the third gag used in a cog battle. There are eight gags in the Lure track: * $1 Bill * Small Magnet * $5 Bill * Big Magnet * $10 Bill * Hypno Goggles * $50 Bill * Presentation When Lure is successfully used, gags such as Squirt and Throw have a 50% knock-back damage bonus if used successfully. However, gags such as Zap and Sound have no additional damage when used on a lured cog. Lure is also the only gag can can activate a Trap gag. Gags Double Lure Despite popular belief, using two different lures on the same cog changes the accuracy of both gags, just like Drop's prestige. Double Lure is when two different toons use two different types of Lure gags to lure a cog. Whenever two gags on the same track hit the same cog, the game will automatically choose the lowest accuracy of both gags to base the chances of hitting the cog successfully. This is not true for Toon-Up or Trap since they have fixed accuracy rates. Since Lure's accuracy varies between the different gags in the track, it can be a little complicated when deciding which Lure's accuracy percentage will be used. Multiple circumstances can occur: * If one toon uses a single-cog low level Lure ($1 Bill), and another toon uses a multi-cog high level Lure (Big Magnet), the game will choose the accuracy of the lowest level lure. * If a high level single-cog Lure (i.e. $50 Bill) is used with a low level multi-cog lure (i.e. Small Magnet), then the single-cog Lure will miss on it's own accord. ($50 Bill hits when Small Magnet does not). * If a single-cog Lure and multi-cog Lure were used together and the multi-cog Lure hits, the single-cog Lure is guaranteed to hit. Lure Decay Gags are not always guaranteed a successful hit with Lure. They are, however, guaranteed a successful hit on the same round Lure is used. The percentage of a cog's miss rate lowers each time they are lured without being attacked. This is called Lure decay. A cog decays every round by 5%. A cog can be lured for a maximum of 5 rounds. * First round (Same round): 100% * Second round: 95% * Third round: 90% * Fourth round: 85% * Fifth round: 80% If a cog does manage to miss a gag while lured, they will step back and become unlured. Cog's do not step back until it is their turn to attack, so if a Throw gag misses on a lured cog, then Drop will not hit the cog since they did not step back immediately. One important piece of info to keep in mind that the Lure decay percentage is based off it's own percentage, and not gag percentage. So, if Squirt (95%) was used on the fifth round (80%), the accuracy of Squirt will still be 95%. Prestige In Toontown toons can prestige their gags to make them more powerful. The prestige bonus for Lure is an increase of knock-back damage from 50% to 65%. For example, if two maxed Wedding Cakes hit a level 18 cog, the two cakes will do 290 damage. With the Lure bonus of 189 (always rounds up), that will equal a total of 479 damage. (not including additional same gag damage) Category:Gags Category:Lure